Qual?
by arisusagi
Summary: Kaito acorda em um lugar estranho sem se lembrar de absolutamente nada. Uma criatura aparece e diz que ele terá que participar de um jogo. Um jogo que colocará sua vida em risco. Seria tudo um sonho? Ou aquilo realmente aconteceu? "Você viverá muitas vidas em lugares diferentes, com pessoas diferentes. Mas… Só uma delas é real"
1. Prólogo

Todos os personagens utilizados nessa história, com exceção da Criatura, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos criadores. Apenas criei suas personalidades, o enredo da história e o universo no qual eles estão inseridos.

A Criatura/Ser é um personagem original criado por mim. Sua aparência foi inspirada no personagem Midousuji Akira que, também, não pertencem a mim.

A capa foi feita por mim. A imagen foi feita com o programa MikuMikuDance e editada no app PicsArt.

Tive a ideia dessa história depois de assistir a um episódio da série Doctor Who cujo nome e temporada eu não me lembro, mas o resultado final ficou bem diferente do enredo desse episódio.

Os avisos, gêneros, personagens e classificação podem mudar. Os que já estão adicionados com certeza irão aparecer.

Já vou avisar que essa fanfic terá vários ships diferentes envolvendo o mesmo personagem.

A história vai ser longa e, provavelmente, bem confusa. Vou tentar esclarecer tudo nas notas iniciais dos capítulos, mas se tiver alguma dúvida, pode perguntar por comentário/mensagem/ask no tumblr/sei lá.

Postada também no Nyah! e no Social Spirit

Gente, vocês não têm noção de como eu esperei por esse dia.  
Vamos lá.  
Tive a ideia para essa fanfic no ano passado, provavelmente no segundo semestre. Se me lembro direito, estava em uma aula de física com o professor Sasaki quando tive essa ideia e comecei a fazer uma lista no verso da primeira folha do meu bloco de fichário.  
Rabisquei, escrevi um monte de nomes e ideias, sempre pensando naquele episódio de Doctor Who (era com o 11th, e tinha a Amy e o Rory e, se não me engano, era um especial mais curto que os episódios normais.) Até rascunhei esse prólogo em uma folha sulfite, mas deixei a ideia de lado no fim do ano.  
Esse ano, conheci a Mari (Mikuria), minha parça dos vocaloids, e contei essa ideia pra ela. E ela me encorajou a escrever.  
E eu escrevi, tanto é que estou postando esse prólogo agora. Ai que emoção.  
Estou escrevendo desde o começo do ano (bem, se você contar o prólogo, desde o ano passado.)  
Enfim, vou para por aqui antes que essa nota inicial fique maior que o capítulo em si.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

Ele só percebeu que seus olhos estavam abertos quando tocou o próprio rosto e sentiu as pálpebras separadas. Estava muito escuro, e ele não fazia ideia de quem era, muito menos de onde estava.

As mãos pálidas correram pelo rosto, como se tentassem identificar sua forma. Sua pele estava fria e seus lábios, rachados. Uma dor fraca tomava conta de sua cabeça, e seu corpo inteiro estava pesado.

Ele tinha uma vaga sensação de que deveria saber que horas eram, ou onde ele estava, mas não conseguia se lembrar exatamente de como descobrir essas informações.

As mãos correram pelo corpo, sentindo falta das peças de pano que deveriam cobrir algumas partes. Ele apalpou a coxa direita, com a impressão de que algo importante deveria estar ali, dentro do… Como aquilo se chamava mesmo? Por mais que se esforçasse, nenhuma palavra lhe vinha à mente.

Passos foram ouvidos, e ele sentiu o desespero correndo por suas veias. Ele queria fugir, mas seu corpo não se movia, e os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais. Ele nem sabia quem ou o que estava ali, mas tinha a sensação de que sua vida estava em perigo.

―Kaito. ― Uma voz esganiçada ecoou pelo lugar, e ele encarou a escuridão de onde ela vinha.

Uma luz se acendeu sobre ele, e seus olhos arderam por alguns instantes. Ele podia ver dois pés pálidos e esverdeados, com dedos finos e longos demais para pertencerem a um humano, parados ao seu lado. As unhas eram imundas e compridas, algumas estavam quebradas e outras, rachadas.

―É confuso, não é? ― Ele ouviu um som grotesco de juntas se estralando. E de repente, um cheiro pútrido invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-o se contorcer e levar as mãos à boca.

Ele engasgou e sua garganta ardeu, parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir. Suas unhas curtas arranharam seu rosto e pescoço, seu estômago se revirava e suas entranhas doíam. Parecia que ele estava prestes a vomitar.

―Calma, calma. ― Os pés grotescos sumiram na sombra, e a voz soou perto de seus ouvidos. ― É difícil se acostumar, mas será divertido.

Kaito encarou o escuro com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, interpretando cada palavra lentamente, como se acabasse de aprender a falar.

Um gosto amargo subiu pela sua garganta e tomou conta de sua boca. Ele se debateu, tentando expulsar aquilo de seu corpo com todas as suas forças. Os músculos abdominais se contraíram dolorosamente, mas nada aconteceu.

―Não adianta tentar vomitar, não tem nada aí dentro. ― A criatura deu uma risadinha.―Se acalme, eu preciso te explicar umas coisas.

Kaito parou de se mover e encarou a escuridão, fazendo um esforço enorme para respirar. Sua cabeça latejava e ele podia sentir cada veia de seu corpo pulsando.

―Isso, muito melhor. Agora vou te explicar o que está acontecendo.―Outro estalo foi ouvido.― Era uma vez, eu.

Um rosto surgiu da escuridão.

A pele era esverdeada e translúcida, e os olhos muito grandes tinham as irises tão pretas que era impossível distinguir a pupila. O Ser sorria, mostrando as duas fileiras de dentes impecavelmente alinhados e brancos. Os lábios não possuíam cor alguma, e pareciam ser dolorosamente secos. O rosto era contornado por cabelos negros, cobertos por um capuz escuro, de onde saiam dois chifres amarronzados. O da esquerda era longo, curvado para trás e coberto de pequenos cortes, e o da direita estava quebrado, não tinha mais do que um quarto do comprimento do outro chifre.

―Sem comentários sobre a minha aparência por favor.― Ele disse, mas seus lábios permaneceram imóveis.― Não acredito que você tenha o direito de falar alguma coisa, de qualquer forma.

Kaito apenas piscou, distraído com um pequeno besouro que passeava pela testa da criatura.

―O que eu sou não vem ao caso.― O ser inclinou a cabeça para o lado, emitindo aquele estalo grotesco.― Estou aqui há tanto tempo, há… Como vocês chamam mesmo? Milênios! Milênios enfiado neste buraco sem nenhuma companhia além dos vermes que rastejam por esse mundo.

A Criatura elevou o tom da voz nesta última frase, fazendo Kaito se encolher e cobrir os ouvidos com as mãos. Ele não fazia ideia do que o Ser estava dizendo, só sabia que tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

―É tão solitário aqui, Kaito, você não faz ideia.― Uma mão pálida se estendeu da escuridão e tocou o rosto de Kaito, a unha preta arranhando sua bochecha levemente. ― Eu precisava me entreter de algum jeito, então eu te achei.

Kaito arregalou os olhos. Como aquela coisa havia o encontrado? Ele não se lembrava de absolutamente nada, mas tinha certeza de que aquela criatura não o encontrou por acaso. Aquilo era estranho demais.

―Bem, vou te explicar o que irá acontecer de agora em diante. Você viverá muitas vidas em lugares diferentes, com pessoas diferentes. Mas… ― O Ser deu uma risada que fez os pelos da nuca de Kaito se arrepiarem. ―Só uma delas é real, e você precisa descobrir qual é.

Kaito franziu o cenho. Vidas? Como assim várias vidas?

―Podemos dizer que isso é um jogo. Se você descobrir qual das vidas é a real, você ganha. Mas, se você errar, você perde.― Mais alguns estalos ecoaram pelo lugar.― E esse jogo é um segredo nosso, ninguém mais pode saber sobre isso.

O rosto sumiu na escuridão e Kaito ouviu passos se afastando. Suas pálpebras começaram a pesar e ele soltou um bocejo, sentindo-se cansado pela primeira vez desde que acordou ali.

―Ah sim, e mais uma coisa. ― Ele ouviu a voz distante, e se esforçou para entender o que era dito. ― Você precisa morrer para escapar das vidas falsas, mas se você morrer na vida real, bom, acho que deu para entender. Divirta-se.

E de repente, tudo escureceu.

* * *

E aí? O que acharam?  
Eu tô tão empolgada com essa fanfic, vocês não têm ideia!  
Estou postando de um notebook que trava a cada dois minutos, sem brincadeira. Meu coração para toda vez que a tela congela.  
Bom como já disse, a aparência da Criatura foi inspirada no Midousuji Akira, de Yowamushi Pedal. Pra ser mais específica, nessa expressão dele: post/121085712350 .Pensei e colocar o linguão, mas achei que a ideia de um rosto que não muda ia ficar mais legal. E a parte dos lábios ressecados eu escrevi meio que pensando no Nux de Mad Max.  
Irei postar o próximo capítulo semana que vem, e os outros serão postados de quinze em quinze dias, sempre nos finais de semana.  
Sou meio (muito) lenta para escrever os capítulos, por isso preciso desse tempo entre um e outro.  
Enfim, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo :3


	2. Apenas um sonho

E agora, vamos à primeira vida :3  
Eu pretendia colocar trechos de músicas de vocaloid como título de capítulo, mas como não achei nenhum que combinasse com esse capítulo, ficou assim mesmo :'D  
Avisando que o começo desse capítulo vai ter uma situação meio nojenta envolvendo insetos. Se isso te deixa desconfortável, pule a primeira parte (mais ou menos até onde tá escrito "espasmo").  
Não confio muito no corretor ortográfico do google docs, então, se tiver algum erro, me avisem por favor!

* * *

Estava quente e sua boca estava seca. Muito seca.

Por que ele estava dormindo de boca aberta? Ele não se lembrava de estar resfriado, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Suas narinas não estavam bloqueadas, e o ar passava por elas sem nenhum problema.

Ele tossiu, e no instante em que fechou a boca, sentiu um gosto amargo.

Algo se mexeu sobre sua língua, era pequeno, mas parecia estar vivo. Ele podia sentir as patinhas finas encostando em sua gengiva e as asinhas se encharcando em sua saliva.

Era uma mariposa.

Kaito tentou abrir a boca, mas sua mandíbula estava travada. Era como se algo segurasse seu queixo, impedindo que sua boca se abrisse.

Ele tentou separar os dentes com os dedos, sem sucesso.

A mariposa se debateu, chacoalhando as asas e espalhando um gosto amargo horrível, junto com o pânico que tomou conta de seu corpo.

Aquilo era tão nojento. Como aquela mariposa foi parar ali?

Kaito sentiu uma náusea horrível e, por um segundo, achou que fosse vomitar, mas o que subiu pela sua garganta foi algo pior.

Outra mariposa, seguida de mais duas.

Havia quatro mariposas amontoadas em sua boca, as asas roçando em sua língua e as patinhas se enfiando entre seus dentes e em sua gengiva.

Kaito passou as mãos pelas bochechas, forçando a mandíbula a se abrir, mas ela se fechava ainda mais com cada tentativa.

O desespero tomou conta, e ele começou a arranhar o próprio rosto.

Ele tentava gritar com todas as suas forças, mas nenhum som saía, e sua boca não abria de jeito nenhum.

As lágrimas fluíam livremente, queimando os vergões que cobriam suas bochechas, queixo e pescoço, e seu peito subia e descia com sua respiração acelerada.

De repente, um espasmo percorreu seu corpo e ele abriu os olhos.

Kaito piscou confuso e encarou o teto, a sensação horrível das mariposas desaparecendo no mesmo instante. Ele olhou para os lados e viu que estava deitado em uma cama de casal, em um quarto bem espaçoso.

Havia um criado-mudo de cada lado da cama, um guarda-roupa encostado na parede a sua esquerda, e duas portas, uma a sua frente e outra a sua direita.

Kaito vasculhou cada canto de sua boca com a língua, só para ter certeza de que não havia nenhum inseto ali. Ele abriu e fechou a mandíbula algumas vezes, sentindo uma dor forte nas laterais do rosto, provavelmente causada pela forma como ele rangeu os dentes enquanto tinha aquele pesadelo nojento.

Ele se sentou e estralou as costas, esticando os braços e respirando fundo. Foi aí que um porta-retrato que estava sobre o criado-mudo chamou sua atenção.

Na foto estavam ele e uma mulher de cabelos verde azulados, sentados lado a lado no que parecia ser um banco de um parque. Eles sorriam, segurando as mãos com os dedos entrelaçados.

E de repente, ele se lembrou do dia em que aquela foto foi tirada.

Era um domingo ensolarado, e ele estava no parque com aquela moça. Estava quente, e algumas crianças brincavam por ali. A mulher tomava sorvete, e ele também comia alguma coisa doce (um sorvete também?). Uma bola de futebol rolou até seus pés e ele a chutou de volta para as crianças. A mulher estava feliz, ele estava feliz, o dia estava lindo, tudo era perfeito.

Miku.

A moça se chamava (chama?) Miku.

E ela era (é) sua esposa.

O tapa que Kaito deu em sua própria testa foi mais forte que o necessário, mas ele riu mesmo assim.

Claro que ele era casado com a Miku! Por que tanta surpresa? A cerimônia estava fresca em sua memória, aquela tarde tão ensolarada quanto a daquele domingo no parque, aquele monte de parentes e amigos, e ele estava nervoso e suas unhas estavam roídas e suas mãos suavam sem parar porque ele estava prestes a se casar com a Miku e...

Ele a amava.

E ela o amava também.

(E por que ele demorou tanto para se lembrar de tudo aquilo?)

Kaito se levantou e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes, afinal, era terça-feira e ele teria que trabalhar.

Não havia um sinal sequer dos arranhões que outrora ardiam em seu rosto, o que era bom, já que ele não queria explicar o motivo de seu rosto estar todo arranhado para alguém.

Falando nisso, ele tinha sonhado com outra coisa estranha, não tinha?

O escuro, o desconforto, o fedor e a criatura macabra. Kaito havia quase se esquecido desse outro sonho.

―Eu não sou um sonho, Kaito.― Algo sussurrou bem perto de seu ouvido.

Kaito se virou bruscamente e viu um vulto preto pelo canto dos olhos. A escova de dentes caiu de sua mão e ele teve que se segurar na pia para se manter de pé.

Mas o quê...?

―Kaito?― Miku o chamou do lado de fora do banheiro.― O café está pronto.

―Já vou.― Ele se esforçou para responder sem gaguejar.

Kaito enxaguou a boca e a escova e saiu do banheiro o mais rápido que pôde.

A cozinha ficava no fim do corredor, junto à sala de estar. A mesa estava posta para duas pessoas e Miku estava perto do fogão, enchendo duas tigelinhas de missô. Ela usava uma calça moletom cinza e uma camiseta velha que um dia fora a favorita de Kaito, mas que hoje era apenas como pijama para a sua esposa.

―Bom dia.― Kaito disse, colocando uma mão em suas costas e beijando sua bochecha.

―Bom dia.― Ela respondeu, dando um beijo em seus lábios. ―Dormiu bem?

―Sim.― Ele mentiu, puxando a cadeira e se sentando.

―Você se mexeu bastante… ― Ela se sentou a sua frente.― Teve um pesadelo?

Ele deveria falar sobre os sonhos estranhos? Talvez fosse uma boa ideia contar isso para alguém, mas ele duvidava que fossem acreditar no que ele diria, principalmente se tratando do primeiro sonho.

Um vulto passou pelo canto dos olhos de Kaito mais uma vez, e quando ele olhou para frente, viu algo que fez seu estômago se revirar.

A Criatura estava ali, parada atrás de Miku. Seu corpo era envolto por uma capa preta, e seu rosto tinha a mesma expressão sorridente e assustadora que Kaito se lembrava.

O Ser inclinou a cabeça para o lado, produzindo aquele estralo nojento, e colocou uma mão pálida e ossuda para fora da manga preta. A Criatura apontou para ele com o dedo indicador e, em seguida, o pousou sobre o sorriso branco, emitindo um chiado que Kaito não soube dizer se era uma risada ou um pedido de silêncio.

―Kaito?

Ele piscou, e a Criatura desapareceu no mesmo instante. Miku o chamou mais uma vez.

―Ah, eu... Eu estava tentando me lembrar, mas acho que não sonhei com nada.― Ele se apressou para inventar uma desculpa. Não dava pra saber o que a Criatura faria se Kaito dissesse alguma coisa.

―Que estranho...―Miku comentou, não parecendo estar convencida.

Kaito pegou seus hashis e sua tigela de arroz e começou a comer, rezando para que ela não fizesse mais nenhuma pergunta.

E ela não fez.

Os dois comeram em silêncio, e Kaito se levantou assim que terminou para se arrumar para o trabalho.

Kaito era policial, e estava na polícia há pouco tempo. Então ele não fazia muito além de ajudar quem aparecesse na delegacia, e lidar com a papelada.

Era uma rotina monótona, mas ele gostava daquele emprego, apesar de não gostar de lidar com a arrogância dos seus superiores.

―Quer uma carona?― Kaito perguntou à esposa enquanto calçava os sapatos na frente da porta de entrada.

―Não, o doutor não vai trabalhar hoje...― Ela disse, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

Miku era auxiliar de dentista em um consultório próximo da delegacia onde Kaito trabalhava. Quando ela precisava chegar cedo ao trabalho, ele a levava de carro, nos demais dias, ela ia de bicicleta.

Quando saíam do trabalho no mesmo horário, Kaito a levava para comer alguma sobremesa em uma padaria da vizinhança, e depois eles iam ao parque ― o mesmo em que eles tiraram aquela foto― e Miku dava uma volta de bicicleta, com Kaito na garupa.

Essas lembranças fizeram Kaito sorrir para si mesmo.

―Você pode comprar arroz?― Ela disse, fazendo com que ele acordasse daquele devaneio nostálgico.― Vou precisar para fazer o jantar.

―Claro. ― Ele se levantou, e a beijou na bochecha.― Estou indo.

―Tenha um bom dia.― Ela respondeu, o abraçando.

Kaito pegou o molho de chaves e saiu.

A delegacia não ficava muito longe dali, não levava mais do que 10 minutos indo de carro.

Kaito dirigia calmamente, tentando não pensar naqueles sonhos estranhos.

Seja lá o que aquilo significasse, ele não queria ouvir aquela voz esganiçada assustadora de novo, então era melhor fingir que estava tudo bem e que nada havia acontecido.

Kaito estacionou na rua da delegacia, debaixo de uma árvore frondosa cuja espécie ele desconhecia.

Enquanto entrava, ele viu uma viatura sair, e não pôde conter um suspiro aliviado.

Seus superiores não eram pessoas muito boas, Kaito odiava ter que lidar com gente tão egoísta como eles. Era como se o distintivo de policial os tornasse deuses superiores ao resto da humanidade.

―Ah, bom dia Kaito!― Disse Yukari assim que ele entrou.

―Bom dia.― Ele respondeu.

Yukari era sua colega de trabalho há pouco mais de um mês. Ela ainda não estava acostumada com o emprego, e Kaito fazia o possível para ajudá-la.

―O senhor Megurine acabou de sair com os outros, parece que assaltaram aquela loja de departamentos que abriu semana passada.

―Eu vi eles saindo.―Ele disse, indo para trás do balcão.― Deixaram alguma coisa pra gente fazer?

―Carimbar esses certificados― Yukari apontou para a pilha de papéis que estava em sua frente. ―, acho que tem outro carimbo dentro da gaveta.

O telefone tocou e Yukari foi atendê-lo.

Kaito achou o carimbo dentro da gaveta, e começou a carimbar os certificados cuidadosamente, tentando ignorar aquela sensação de que estava sendo vigiado.

Aqueles eram certificados do programa de combate às drogas e ao álcool que era ensinado em escolas de ensino fundamental.

Kaito ainda se lembrava daquelas aulas que ele tinha na quarta série, com aquele policial engraçado que usava óculos. Foi por causa dele que Kaito começou a alimentar um pequeno sonho de ser policial, mesmo que a ideia de ser veterinário parecesse mais interessante.

Ele nunca imaginaria que anos depois ele estaria ali, na delegacia, fardado, carimbando certificados.

Era estranho como todas aquelas memórias vinham à tona tão de repente. Elas estavam ali o tempo todo, embora não parecessem ser tão sólidas. Era como aquelas situações que você não sabe dizer se aconteceram em um sonho ou em algum momento na vida real.

Mas por que não parecia real?

Era por causa daquele sonho?

Por causa das alucinações que ele teve durante a manhã?

Kaito apertou o carimbo na almofada e ficou olhando para a tinta azul que transbordava do tecido.

―Está confuso, Kaito?― A mesma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido mais uma vez.―Ainda duvida da minha existência?

Ele soltou o carimbo e olhou para os lados, sua visão estava turva e, por mais que ele piscasse, ela não voltava ao normal. A Criatura ria, e o som se misturava com a voz de Yukari, que falava ao telefone, criando um ruído insuportável.

―Nós só estamos começando.― O ser sussurrou, sua respiração pegajosa roçando asquerosamente no pescoço de Kaito.

E aí tudo escureceu.

* * *

(Proerd é o programa, Proerd é a soluçãããão~)  
O que acharam dessa primeira vida? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem que seja a real?  
Coloquei o Kaito como policial pensando em Future Fish (encerramento do anime Free!), risos.  
E esse negócio das mariposas foi só porque eu tive um pesadelo exatamente assim. Não era pra ter nenhum significado especial (talvez fosse causado pela Criatura, who knows?).  
Acho que era bom explicar como os capítulos vão funcionar: Cada capítulo vai mostrar uma das vidas, e isso vai estar indicado no banner/capa do capítulo. Ele acorda na vida, lembra das coisas, etc. etc. No fim do capítulo ele apaga, e vai pra outra e o ciclo se repete. Ele vai voltar para essa vida (e para as outras) em outros capítulos, até ele escolher qual é a vida real. Ele só não vai voltar para as vidas em que ele morrer.  
(Essa explicação deve ter ficado bem confusa, desculpa).  
Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar o/


	3. Não é um sonho

Eu gostei bastante de escrever esse capítulo :3 Acho que vocês também vão gostar de lê-lo (Especialmente a Kaito, auehauhe).

Como já disse, não confio muito no corretor do google docs, então se acharem algum erro, me avisem!

* * *

Quando a visão de Kaito voltou ao normal, ele estava em um lugar diferente.

Ele estava deitado no que parecia ser um colchão feito a mão, que era um pouco desconfortável. Julgando pelos seus arredores, ele estava dentro de uma cabana de madeira terrivelmente bagunçada.

Havia duas mesas bem grandes ali, uma ao lado da cama onde ele estava (aquilo podia ser chamado de cama?), e outra encostada na parede a sua direita. Ambas estavam cobertas de todo tipo de coisa, como frutas, panelas, frascos de vidro e muitas folhas secas de vários tipos de plantas.

Aquele lugar não lhe parecia estranho, mas ele tinha a sensação de que aquilo não se encaixava com a sua vida de policial. Como ele foi parar ali em tão pouco tempo?

Até mesmo suas roupas mudaram. A farda fora substituída por uma camiseta de mangas compridas que, provavelmente, era feita de linho, e calças de algodão cru.

Kaito se sentou, e viu algo se mexendo debaixo de uma das mesas. Um gato preto saiu debaixo do móvel e parou ao lado da cama, miando como se dissesse "bom dia". Kaito o encarou, percebendo que sua cauda era mais curta do que deveria ser.

―Sakamoto?― Ele disse sem pensar, e o gato miou em resposta.

E aí uma enxurrada de memórias veio em sua mente.

Ele se lembrava da floresta, e de uma horta, e de ouvir o canto dos pássaros. Suas mãos estavam sujas de terra úmida e ele sentia cheiro de alecrim. O gato estava lá, mas ainda era um filhote magrinho que miava bastante. Tinha uma pessoa com ele, um homem de cabelos roxos muito longos, que segurava o gatinho com cuidado. O bichinho estava envolto em trapos sujos de sangue, e o homem mexia em seu rabo, xingando baixinho toda vez que o gato chiava de dor.

Kaito ouviu passos e vozes, e uma pedra passou voando em frente a seus olhos. Eram crianças, umas nove ou dez, que saíram do meio das árvores, com pedras e pedaços de pau nas mãos. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha.

Foram elas.

Elas que cortaram fora parte do rabo daquele gato.

O homem suspirou e entregou o gatinho para Kaito, colocando-se de pé e indo na direção das crianças. O filhote miava alto, e Kaito afagava sua cabeça de leve com o indicador, como se aquilo fosse diminuir a dor horrível que ele provavelmente estava sentindo.

As crianças gritavam e arremessavam pedras no homem, que andava calado com o rosto contorcido em uma expressão de raiva.

Ele parou e gritou algo, e as crianças correram para o meio da floresta, chorando e gritando de medo.

Kamui Gakupo.

Esse era o nome daquele homem.

E pensar nele fazia uma sensação estranha correr pelo seu estômago, quase a mesma coisa que ele se lembrava de sentir no seu casamento com Miku.

Ele se lembrou de uma vila pequena, com casinhas tortas, chão de terra batida e carroças passando para lá e para cá, e de morar sozinho na rua desde que era muito pequeno.

Lembrava-se de brincar com Gakupo, quando eles tinham seus seis ou sete anos, e dos olhares de desprezo que outras crianças e até mesmo alguns adultos lançavam em sua direção.

Lembrou-se especialmente do dia em que aquele garoto segurou sua mão e o chamou para morar com ele e sua mãe.

Lembrou-se da mãe de Gakupo, uma senhora de cabelos roxos desgrenhados que parecia uma bruxa, e que fazia o melhor ensopado de carne que Kaito já comera na vida.

E aí ele se lembrou de um beijo.

Ele era moleque, não devia ter mais do que catorze anos, e Gakupo também. E eles seguravam as mãos, sentados na beira de um rio, a água gelada correndo pelos seus pés, e os lábios quentes e rachados de Gakupo contra os seus.

E aquele não era o único beijo de que ele se lembrava. Havia outros, vários outros. Tímidos, alegres, tristes, e aqueles que Gakupo lhe dava quando queria pedir desculpas, mas não sabia exatamente quais palavras usar.

E eles estavam juntos há tanto tempo, que Kaito podia ver o rosto de Gakupo perder o formato arredondado e infantil em suas memórias.

Se ele se lembrava de tudo aquilo... aquele homem era seu namorado?!

Mas e a Miku? Eles não eram casados?

De fato, aquele lugar não se encaixava nem um pouco com sua vida de policial.

Um chiado alto chamou sua atenção, e Kaito viu que Sakamoto encarava algo com os pelos das costas completamente arrepiados.

―Agora você acredita em mim, Kaito?―Ele tremeu ao ouvir aquela voz horrivelmente familiar.

A Criatura estava ali, parada ao pé da cama, com aquele mesmo sorriso macabro estampado no rosto.

Sakamoto chiou mais uma vez e pulou pela janela, deixando Kaito sozinho ali com o Ser.

―Eu te disse que não era um sonho― Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, emitindo aquele estralo nojento.―, mas parece que você só acredita se ver, não é?

―Mas como...?― Foi a única das inúmeras perguntas que rodavam em sua cabeça que ele conseguiu fazer.

―Existem mais coisas nesse universo do que você imagina.― O Ser disse e riu baixinho.― Divirta-se.

A porta da cabana se abriu de repente, e Gakupo entrou segurando uma cesta enorme cheia de frutas, legumes e outras coisas.

Ele vestia uma camisa e calça de cores escuras, cobertas por uma capa preta que ia até seus joelhos, e seus cabelos roxos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

―Bom dia!― Ele disse, colocando a cesta sobre a mesa encostada na parede e derrubando vários objetos que estavam ali em cima.

―Bom dia… ―Kaito respondeu e olhou discretamente para o lugar onde a Criatura estava, percebendo que ela havia desaparecido.

Então tudo o que o Ser lhe dissera naquele "sonho" estranho era verdade?

Parecia que sim.

―Já reguei a horta, não precisa se preocupar― Gakupo começou a tirar algumas maçãs da cesta.―, as lagartas estão comendo nosso tomateiro de novo.

Kaito suspirou. Eles dependiam daquela horta para se alimentar e conseguir dinheiro para comprar outras coisas, então não era bom que ela fosse infestada por pragas.

(Como ele sabia daquilo? Até alguns minutos atrás ele era um mero policial sem nenhuma noção de agricultura).

Gakupo continuou falando sobre os tomates, e Kaito se levantou, pegou um copo que estava sobre a mesa e a encheu com a água de uma jarra de cerâmica.

―Já comeu alguma coisa?

―Não―Respondeu, tomando um gole de água.―, acabei de acordar.

―Melhor comer, você está meio pálido.―Gakupo se aproximou e tocou a bochecha dele com as pontas dos dedos.― Está se sentindo bem?

As palavras de Kaito se perderam naqueles olhos azuis cinzentos que o fitavam apreensivamente.

Ele se lembrava de ter olhado no fundo daqueles olhos inúmeras vezes, mas ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. Era quase hipnótico.

Como olhos tão frios e misteriosos traziam tamanha sensação de carinho e segurança? Não era a primeira vez que essa pergunta se passava na cabeça de Kaito, pelo que ele se lembrava.

Uma risada o acordou de seus devaneios e, antes que se desse conta, os lábios de Gakupo tocaram os dele.

Kaito correspondeu o beijo, apesar de se sentir um pouco estranho. Ele não sentiu repulsa, nem nada do tipo, na verdade, a sensação era boa. Muito boa.

Mas ele sentia que estava fazendo algo errado.

Ele pensou em Miku e no que a Criatura disse.

 _"Você viverá muitas vidas em lugares diferentes, com pessoas diferentes. Mas… Só uma delas é real"_

Se apenas uma era real, a outra era um sonho? Uma alucinação?

Talvez todas as lembranças que ele tinha de Miku e daquela outra vida não passassem de ilusões criadas pela Criatura, ou talvez as de Gakupo fossem todas falsas.

―Sua cabeça está em outro lugar, não é?― Gakupo riu, e a mão que estava na bochecha de Kaito deslizou suavemente pelo seu pescoço e parou em seu ombro.― Vou preparar algo para comer, o que acha de ovos cozidos?

―Pode ser.

Gakupo o encarou por um instante e se virou, indo até uma das mesas. Ele pegou um pequeno caldeirão e alguns ovos, e foi para fora.

Kaito levou o copo aos lábios e encheu a boca de água, sem engolir. Ele ficou ali, imaginando como ele sentia sua boca cheia de água se aquilo tudo (possivelmente) não era real.

A Criatura deveria estar realmente entediada para fazê-lo passar por tudo isso.

Sakamoto entrou pela janela com os pelos das costas eriçados mais uma vez. Kaito ouviu gritos, e correu para fora imediatamente.

Aquelas crianças estavam ali novamente, com pedras nas mãos, paradas perto das árvores.

―Bruxo!― Gritou um menino de cabelos castanhos com o rosto cheio de sardas, que parecia ser o mais velho dali.―Você vai queimar no fogo do inferno!

Gakupo mexia em uma pilha de lenha próxima à horta, e parecia não se importar com o que estava acontecendo.

―Vá embora daqui!― uma menina loira que não tinha um dos dentes da frente disse.― Você está amaldiçoando a vila!

Ele pegou três tocos e os colocou no meio de um círculo de pedras. Kaito continuou parado na frente da cabana, sem saber o que fazer.

As crianças estavam a menos de cinco metros dali, e não parecia que elas iam se aproximar. Mas seriam ruim se elas resolvessem atirar as pedras que tinham em mãos.

―Você!―A garota apontou para Kaito.―Ele te enfeitiçou!

Gakupo começou a rir, e algumas crianças deram um passo para trás. Ele enfiou a mão na bolsa de couro que estava presa em seu cinto e tirou um frasquinho de vidro.

―Isso mesmo! Homens não beijam outros homens! ― O menino berrou. ― Esse pederasta te enfeitiçou!

―Garoto.― Gakupo disse, e as crianças estremeceram com sua voz grave.― Você sabe o que significa pederasta?

O menino olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguém para ajudá-lo, mas todo os outros balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

―Não sei― O garoto disse com a voz trêmula.―, mas é algo ruim!

Gakupo puxou a rolha que tampava o vidro, tirou uma pedrinha branca lá de dentro e a jogou no meio da lenha, dando um passo para trás.

―Eu sugiro que você não use uma palavra sem saber seu significado―Ele pegou o caldeirão, que estava no chão, e molhou sua mão na água que havia ali dentro―, mas acho que você não liga para a opinião de um "bruxo", não é mesmo?

Ele pontuou sua pergunta chacoalhando a mão, jogando alguns pingos sobre a lenha.

Kaito soltou uma risada baixa. Ele já sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Primeiro veio um estouro, e algumas crianças caíram para trás com o susto. Depois, uma pequena chama se acendeu no meio da lenha.

Os garotos mais novos correram para dentro da floresta, e os mais velhos atiraram as pedras que tinham em mãos na direção dos dois adultos, berrando a plenos pulmões.

Mas o que deixou Kaito assustado foi o vulto negro que ele viu entre as árvores.

Nesse instante, a visão de Kaito começou a se embaçar. Ele piscou várias vezes e olhou para os lados, mas não dava para ver nada além de borrões verdes. Ele ouviu o baque de um pedregulho batendo contra a terra, e outro na parede de madeira da cabana.

Kaito perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais leve. Ele tinha certeza de que não fora acertado, então por que aquilo estava acontecendo?

Gakupo gritou seu nome, e tudo começou a girar.

E então, ele fechou os olhos.

* * *

Vocês sabem o que significa pederasta?

Algumas curiosidades legais sobre esse capítulo:

Pesquisei sobre a história dos colchões para escrevê-lo, e sobre utensílios de cozinha na Idade Média.

Digamos que essa vida meio que se passa em uma coisa parecida com a Idade Média Européia (Não exatamente nessa época/lugar porque, primeiro, eles têm nomes japoneses, e também porque vou mudar algumas coisinhas.)

A pedrinha que o Gakupo joga na lenha é um pedaço de sódio, metal que reage de um jeito bem violento com a água (ah que saudades das aulas de química).

E por último, quem sabe de onde eu tirei o nome do gato? E o rabo mais curto?

O que acharam do Kaito vivendo com seu namoradinho bruxo numa cabana na floresta? Essa é a vida real? Ou nem?


	4. Tensão

Esse capítulo, ah, esse capítulo.

Até aquele momento, eu só escrevia minhas fanfics em arquivos do libreoffice e as deixava no meu pendrive, para conseguir abrir no tablet e no notebook. Mas aí, naquele maravilhoso dia, o pendrive e o aplicativo bugaram ao mesmo tempo, e esse capítulo foi pro espaço :))) Sorte minha que coloquei os capítulos dessa fanfic em arquivos separados. Então é, tive que reescrever tudo do zero. Até mudei algumas (muitas) coisas. E agora só uso o google docs :'D

Ah, e uma notícia boa: fiz minha (provavelmente) última prova ontem, ou seja, terei muito tempo livre daqui pra frente. Dependendo do quanto eu escrever nessas férias, posso postar os capítulos mais rápido :3

É isso, se acharem algum erro me avisem. Boa leitura!

* * *

Quando abriu os olhos de novo, Kaito se sentou imediatamente. Uma dor tomou conta de sua cabeça junto com uma tontura forte,e ele se arrependeu de ter levantado assim tão rápido.

Como esperado, ele estava um lugar diferente.

Kaito estava sentado sobre um futon, dentro de uma sala não muito grande, com um cobertor verde cobrindo suas pernas. À sua direita ficava uma mesinha baixa de madeira, e uma estante cheia de livros encosta na parede. As persianas da janela que ficava ao lado da estante estavam fechadas, mas dava para ver que o sol já estava alto no céu.

De repente, uma música alta começou a tocar, junto com o som de vibrações. Era o despertador do celular que estava sobre a mesinha.

Kaito pegou o aparelho e o abriu, vendo que já era onze da manhã. Ele se perguntou que tipo de vida ele teria para programar um despertador para aquele horário.

Talvez essa fosse uma evidência de que aquela não era a vida real.

De qualquer forma, era melhor agir naturalmente.

Ao sair da sala, Kaito se deparou com um corredor estreito que levava até uma porta de vidro, que dava para o lado de fora. Julgando pela paisagem, ele estava no andar de cima de um sobrado.

Havia duas portas naquele corredor. A que ficava a sua direita estava aberta, e pertencia a um banheiro. A outra, que ficava um pouco mais à frente, estava fechada e, pelo que ele se lembrava, pertencia a um quartinho onde ficavam suas roupas e outros objetos.

O banheiro era pequeno, tinha uma pia, uma privada e um chuveiro, além de um armarinho cuja porta servia de espelho.

Ele abriu a portinha e pegou uma escova de dentes e um tubo de pasta. Ao fechá-la, Kaito percebeu que havia alguma coisa em seu pescoço, quase atrás da orelha.

Era uma tatuagem. Kaito tinha o símbolo do número pi tatuado no pescoço.

E aí, ele se lembrou de várias coisas.

Tinha uma prova, e ele não devia ter mais que doze anos, e tinha muitos números, e ele se divertia tanto fazendo todas aquelas contas e resolvendo todos aqueles problemas. Depois, Kaito estava em cima de um palco, e uma mulher anunciava que ele ficara em primeiro lugar na olímpiada de matemática, e ele sorria tanto que suas bochechas doíam, e a medalha de ouro era tão pesada e gelada em sua mão.

E sua vida mudou depois daquele dia. Kaito descobriu uma nova paixão: a matemática.

O que muitos odiavam era o passatempo preferido dele. Resolver contas e estudar os temas mais difíceis era o que ele gostava de fazer. Por isso, ele cursava matemática na universidade.

Era engraçado como todas aquelas memórias faziam muito sentido, mesmo que parecessem um sonho.

Seu estômago roncou. Mesmo que aquele mundo (talvez) não fosse real, ele precisava comer. (Como ele sentia fome em todas as vidas pelas quais ele passou até agora, mesmo nas que não eram reais? Essa era uma pergunta que ele ainda faria à Criatura.)

Havia uma lanchonete do outro lado da rua, pelo que ele se lembrava.

Kaito nem se preocupou em trocar de roupa, ele só passou desodorante, pegou o celular e a carteira, e calçou seus tênis que estavam largados perto da porta de vidro.

Ao passar pela porta, Kaito se deparou com uma escada em espiral um pouco intimidadora, sua pintura preta estava desgastada em alguns pontos, revelando manchas de ferrugem. Ele se lembrava de tê-la descido várias vezes, e de morrer de medo de cair em todas elas.

Ele a desceu com cuidado, segurando o corrimão com mais força que o necessário.

O suspiro que escapou de seus lábios quando ele chegou ao último degrau o fez perceber que sua respiração ficara presa durante toda a descida.

Não havia muita coisa ali, só um vaso que ficava ao lado da escada com uma planta cujo nome Kaito desconhecia.

Ele deslizou o portão branco que separava aquele pequeno pátio da calçada e saiu.

A rua era mais estreita do que ele se lembrava, e era cheia de lojas e prédios comerciais com as paredes pichadas.

O andar térreo do sobrado onde sua sala ficava era uma floricultura. A dona do estabelecimento, uma senhorinha que devia ter quase oitenta anos, estava parada na porta, e o cumprimentou. Ele a respondeu com um bom dia arrastado, e se apressou para atravessar a rua.

A lanchonete cheirava a fritura, e o rapaz de cabelos rosas que estava do outro lado do balcão fez Kaito se lembrar de algo (muito) importante.

Ele já havia feito coisas com aquele moço.

— Bom dia, Kaito!— Yuma (esse era o nome dele?) disse, sorrindo como se aquele fosse o melhor momento de sua vida.

—Bom dia.— Kaito respondeu timidamente, sentando-se em uma das banquetas que ficavam próximas ao balcão.

—Vai querer o de sempre?— Ele perguntou, debruçando-se sobre a superfície de granito;

—Sim.— Para falar a verdade, Kaito não fazia ideia do que era "o de sempre", mas ele estava morrendo de fome e queria comer logo.

Yuma colocou um prato com quatro onigiris, uma garrafa de chá verde e um pacote de pão de melão em sua frente.

—Prontinho! O de sempre.

Kaito agradeceu e pegou um dos onigiris.

O arroz era grudento, e se despedaçava muito fácil, e o atum com maionese do recheio parecia estar um pouco passado, mas aquele gosto lhe era muito familiar.

—E a faculdade, como tá?— Yuma perguntou, voltando a se debruçar sobre o balcão.

—Tá lá.— Kaito resmungou entre uma mordida e outra.

—Eu sei!— Ele deu uma risada alta, talvez alta demais para uma piada tão sem graça quanto aquela.— Como você está indo?

—Bem, eu acho.

Quando terminou de comer o último onigiri, Kaito lambeu os dedos e pegou a garrafa de chá.

—Faz tempo que a gente não sai, né?

Kaito teve sorte de não engasgar quando Yuma fez essa pergunta.

—Hm… É que… Bem... — Kaito balbuciou, tentando encontrar uma boa resposta.

Ele e Yuma tiveram alguns momentos íntimos, e nenhum deles teve um significado assim tão forte para Kaito, mas aparentemente Yuma não pensava da mesma forma.

Pelo que ele se lembrava, eles já haviam conversado sobre isso antes, e Kaito deixara bem claro que os sentimentos de Yuma não eram correspondidos.

—Eu estou brincando, calma!— Yuma riu, virando-se para tirar alguns pratos da máquina de lavar louça.— Você anda muito ocupado, né?

—É, eu ando muito ocupado... — Kaito concordou em voz baixa.

Ele comeu seu pão de melão em silêncio, tentando não reparar na forma como Yuma o observava.

Parecia que ele estava o comendo com os olhos.

—Aqui… — Kaito tirou uma nota da carteira e entregou a ele.

Yuma contou o troco e o entregou um punhado de moedas.

—Até mais, Kaito.— Ele se despediu com um sorriso.

—Até…

Kaito saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

A tensão entre eles estava tão forte que parecia que dava para pegá-la com as mãos. Se ele ficasse ali por mais alguns minutos, era provável que Yuma pulasse o balcão para agarrá-lo.

Kaito suspirou, e passou a mão pelo rosto. Aquilo seria bem cansativo.

Ele voltou para sua sala, e se sentou sobre o futon, pensando no que poderia fazer agora.

Um caderninho que estava sobre a mesa chamou sua atenção. Era uma agenda comum, tinha a capa preta e a espiral prateada. O elástico que era preso à capa de trás estava enfiado entre as folhas, marcando uma página, e foi ali que ele abriu.

Era o dia de hoje, aparentemente, e o único compromisso marcado ali era uma aula particular às quatro da tarde.

Ah, claro, ele dava aulas particulares para alunos do fundamental e do colegial para ganhar algum dinheiro.

O nome do aluno ( ou melhor, alunos) o fez franzir o cenho.

Os gêmeos Kagamine eram, de longe, seus piores alunos. Eles eram mimados e irritantes, além de terem o nível de concentração de um filhote de chihuahua. Eles não davam a mínima para os estudos e, para falar a verdade, Kaito tinha certeza de que suas aulas particulares não tinham efeito algum no desempenho escolar dos gêmeos. Ele se lembrava de conversar sobre o assunto com o pai deles, mas o senhor Kagamine fazia questão de que os dois continuassem com as aulas. E Kaito não reclamou, afinal, ele estava sendo pago para isso.

—Está se divertindo?— A pergunta veio junto com um vulto preto que correu para o canto da sala.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para aquele lugar, sentindo um arrepio ao ver a Criatura parada ali ao lado da estante, seu chifre quase encostando no teto e seu manto negro espalhado pelo chão.

Kaito se perguntou se algum dia ele se acostumaria com aquela imagem assustadora.

—Não.— Ele respondeu passando a mão pelo rosto.

—Mas eu estou.— A Criatura deu aquela gargalhada alta e aguda que o fez revirar os olhos.

A risada cessou e o Ser ficou em silêncio. Se sua expressão facial não fosse estática como uma máscara, Kaito diria que ele estava sério.

— E então?— O Ser sussurrou com sua voz áspera, muito parecida com o sibilar de uma cobra.— Esse aqui é real?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a Criatura desapareceu em um piscar de olhos.

Kaito suspirou. Sinceramente, não fazia diferença se aquele mundo era real ou não, já que, aparentemente, a única ameaça que existia ali era toda aquela tensão sexual com Yuma.

Ele decidiu que o melhor a se fazer naquele momento era arrumar aquela sala. Então, dobrou o cobertor e o futon e os levou para o quarto.

O quartinho era minúsculo e não tinha janelas. Lá dentro havia um guarda-roupa velho e duas estantes cheias de livros. A luz amarelada da única lâmpada que havia ali só servia para aumentar a sensação claustrofóbica que aquele quarto tinha.

Ele mal guardara o futon e o cobertor quando ouviu o estrondo de passos subindo a escada de metal.

— Sensei!— Ele revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz estridente.

Os Kagamine passaram pela porta de vidro como se estivessem em sua própria casa, largando seus sapatos pelo corredor.

Não tinha como duvidar de que os dois eram gêmeos. Ambos eram loiros, e tinham os cabelos do mesmo comprimento, entretanto, o menino os mantinha presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Eles tinham a mesma altura e os mesmo olhos azuis claros.

—O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!— Kaito perguntou, erguendo os braços por impulso quando Rin, a menina, abraçou sua cintura.

—Viemos para a aula, ué.— Len, o garoto, respondeu.

—Mas e a escola?—Kaito segurou os braços de Rin e tentou fazer com que ela o soltasse.— Vocês não têm aula até às três da tarde?

—É, mas a aula é chata.— Rin bufou, finalmente soltando o professor.— A sua aula é muito melhor, Kaito-sensei!

"Se a minha aula fosse mesmo melhor que a da escola, as suas notas também seriam melhores, não é mesmo?" Foi o que Kaito pensou em dizer, mas achou melhor ficar quieto.

Por incrível que pareça, aquela não era a primeira vez que os gêmeos matavam aula para passar mais tempo com seu amado Kaito-sensei.

E, sim, não adiantava nada falar com o pai deles sobre isso.

Rin e Len pegaram suas mochilas e foram para a sala maior. Eles se sentaram um ao lado do outro em frente à mesa, e tiraram seus materiais da mochila.

—Quais aulas vocês teriam nessa tarde?— Kaito perguntou, apertando a ponte de seu nariz.

—Sei lá.— Rin respondeu, e olhou para seu irmão, esperando que ele desse uma resposta mais apropriada.

—História...— Ele parou e pensou um pouco.— Hoje é terça, né?

—Sim.— Kaito suspirou, foi até a estante e pegou um livro de matemática, um pacote de papel sulfite e um estojo.

—História e matemática então.

—E vocês lembram do que tiveram na última aula?—Ele se sentou de frente para os dois e abriu o livro.

—Não faço ideia.— Rin se espreguiçou e bocejou.

—Acho que foi geometria espacial.— Len abriu seu caderno e o folheou até chegar na última página que tinha anotações.— É, a última aula foi sobre cilindros.

—Então, se o professor está seguindo o livro, vocês estariam vendo cones hoje, certo?

—Certo.— Len concordou.

—Ok, vamos começar. — Ele desenhou um cone em uma folha em branco.— Essa é a base do cone, e esse é o raio da base.

Kaito parou e olhou para os dois. Len parecia estar prestando atenção no desenho, ao contrário que sua irmã, que digitando alguma coisa em seu celular.

—Vocês não vão copiar?

—Quê? Ah, copia aí, Len.— Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela do aparelho, e Len a obedeceu.— Depois eu pego com ele.

—Não, você vai copiar isso agora.—Kaito disse em tom autoritário.

—Sensei! Você é tão chato!— Ela resmungou, mas tirou um caderno de sua mochila mesmo assim.

—Vocês estão perdendo uma aula importante. O que vão fazer se o professor pedir isso na prova?— Ele suspirou.— Enfim. Essa é a geratriz e essa é a altura. Quando a geratriz e a altura são iguais, o cone é reto. Esse ângulo aqui tem 90 graus, então-

—Kaito-sensei, eu estou com fome.— Rin o interrompeu.— Posso descer pra comprar alguma coisa?

—Se você prometer que vai prestar atenção na aula...

—Tá bom, eu prometo.— Ela resmungou revirando os olhos.

Rin pegou sua carteira e saiu, deixando-o a sós com Len.

Kaito resolveu ler o livro para se lembrar do resto da teoria. Ele olhou para o garoto sentado em sua frente, que tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa distraidamente.

Len era um pouco mais dedicado que sua irmã, talvez suas notas fossem um pouco melhores se ela não o influenciasse tanto assim. Talvez ele devesse alertá-lo, afinal, ajudar os alunos com esse tipo de problema fazia parte do seu papel como professor.

Entretanto, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, um vulto preto correu bem ao seu lado, e Kaito congelou.

—Sensei...?—A voz de Len soou distante.—O que foi?

A visão de Kaito ficou turva de repente, e ele piscou freneticamente, tentando fazer com que ela voltasse ao normal.

—Sensei!—Seu braço formigou quando Len o tocou, como se sua circulação estivesse interrompida por muito tempo.—Eu vou procurar ajuda!

A última coisa que Kaito viu antes de sua visão escurecer foi Len correndo para fora da sala, e a Criatura parada bem ao lado da porta.

* * *

Curiosidades sobre esse capítulo:

-Não era pro Yuma estar aí na minha ideia original. Era pra ter só o Kaito sendo infernizado pelos Kagamine, mas aí fiquei com pena dele e coloquei o Yuma (acho que, na verdade, eu só causei mais sofrimento pro coitado).

-Era pros Kagamines serem ainda mais insuportáveis, darem em cima do Kaito, e pro pai deles ser um mafioso intimidador. Mas parece que é fisicamente impossível pra mim escrever qualquer coisa entre um aluno e um professor (mesmo que seja unilateral), e achei que a parte da máfia seria muito forçada, aí deixei os dois como simples alunos bosta mesmo.

-O lugar em que o Kaito mora/dá aulas é parecido com um lugar onde fiz aulas particulares no segundo colegial. (Tive que ter aulinhas de exatas pra passar de ano, risos).

Até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Uma ilusão?

Esse capítulo... Sei lá. Talvez ele esteja meio estranho, tenho essa sensação :V

Tipo, essa história é meio que "self-indulgent", então eu meio que escrevi ela pra mim mesma, mas mesmo assim não quero que fique muito estranho/confuso pra vocês ;w;

Enfim. Boa leitura! Se acharem algum erro, me avisem!

* * *

O lugar em que Kaito acordou dessa vez tinha cheiro de comida.

Kaito bocejou, coçou os olhos, e olhou ao redor.

Ele estava em uma cama de solteiro, em um quarto não muito grande. Havia um guarda-roupa embutido na parede à sua esquerda, e uma escrivaninha à sua direita. O quarto tinha duas portas, uma ficava ao lado da escrivaninha, e a outra ficava na parede à sua frente.

Ele se sentou na beira da cama, e a sensação de seus pés quentes contra o chão gelado o deixou um pouco mais acordado, e o tilintar de pratos, e o chiado de água fervendo o deixou com um pouco de fome.

Kaito se levantou, e procurou alguma coisa que fizesse com que as memórias daquele mundo viessem à sua cabeça.

Havia um jornal sobre a escrivaninha. A manchete da primeira página era "Quimera encontrada no porão de casa de família." Logo em baixo, uma foto de uma menina sentada dentro de uma jaula, seus longos cabelos cor-de-rosa completamente bagunçados, e suas roupas em trapos. O que chamou a atenção de Kaito foram as duas orelhas de gato que saiam do meio de seus cabelos, no topo da cabeça.

Foi então que ele começou a se lembrar de tudo.

Quimeras eram seres criados artificialmente. Um grupo de cientistas japoneses decidiu criar humanos que possuíssem determinadas características de animais, como força e agilidade.

Depois de décadas de pesquisas financiadas por várias intituições, muitos exemplares foram criados, porém, os que sobreviveram não tinham todas as características esperadas. Seus sentidos eram, de certa forma, mais aguçados, mas nem se comparavam às expectativas.

A pesquisa foi considerada um fracasso, os laboratórios fecharam e as quimeras foram parar nas ruas de alguma forma, não se sabe se foram soltas por alguém ou se fugiram por conta própria. Várias investigações foram feitas, mas o resultado nunca foi divulgado na mídia.

Depois disso, o governo criou órgãos para caçar essas quimeras. Ninguém sabe exatamente o que acontece com as que são pegas, mas a maioria acredita que elas são sacrificadas. E provavelmente isso iria acontecer com aquela menina que estava na capa do jornal.

Kaito sentiu seu estômago revirar.

Aquilo era muito cruel. Mesmo que fossem seres criados em laboratório, aquelas quimeras eram exatamente iguais aos humanos, psicologicamente falando. Elas tinham sentimentos e emoções, e agiam racionalmente, assim como as pessoas.

Como Kaito sabia disso?

Havia três quimeras escondidas em sua casa.

 _Ah, isso é ruim._

Quem fosse pego ajudando quimeras a fugir ou a se esconder tinha que pagar multas altíssimas, além de correr o risco de ser preso e nunca mais conseguir arrumar um emprego pelo resto da vida.

De repente, Kaito sentiu um peso enorme nos ombros.

Ele se lembrou claramente do dia em que encontrou aquelas três quimeras.

Foi em uma noite chuvosa, tão fria que os pés de Kaito estavam gelados, mesmo calçando uma bota e dois pares de meias.

Ele não se lembrava exatamente de como fora parar naquele beco escuro, só de estar ali, cara a cara com três quimeras.

Os três estavam ensopados, tremendo de frio, encolhidos ao lado de uma caçamba de lixo. Na escuridão da noite, Kaito só conseguiu ver a silhueta das orelhas pontiagudas que saíam da cabeça de um deles.

O cheiro do lixo o deixou enjoado, e ele cobriu a boca com uma mão, a outra apertando o cabo do guarda-chuva com tanta força que seus dedos doeram.

Kaito nunca se esqueceria daquela voz fina pedindo socorro.

Como ele conseguiu levar aqueles três para casa sem que ninguém visse? Ele não fazia ideia. O que importava era que ele conseguira mantê-los seguros por quase dois anos.

— Kaito…? — Uma voz o chamou do lado de fora do quarto. — Já acordou?

— Sim, eu já estou indo! — Ele coçou a cabeça, tentando se lembrar de quem era aquela pessoa.

Era uma menina, disso ele tinha certeza. E o seu nome era… Teto?

Kaito sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

Ela era (obviamente) uma das quimeras que ele encontrou naquela noite. Mas não era por isso que ele estava corando.

Ele estava corando porque tinha uma quedinha por ela. Uma quedinha que durava quase dois anos.

Kaito se lembrou das conversas que teve com ela, e dos seus sorrisos e de como suas mãos eram tão menores que as dele.

E aí ele se sentiu confuso, porque ela não era a primeira pessoa que o fazia se sentir daquele jeito.

(A Criatura também queria brincar com sua vida amorosa? Parecia que sim).

Seu estômago roncou. Era melhor se arrumar e tomar um café da manhã.

Ele vestiu uma camiseta verde que estava jogada sobre a escrivaninha, e trocou os shorts pretos que usava por uma bermuda branca.

A porta que ficava ao lado da escrivaninha era a de um banheiro pequeno, que tinha apenas uma pia, um chuveiro e um vaso sanitário.

Kaito escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto, enxugando-se na barra da camiseta, já que não havia nenhuma toalha ali.

A outra porta o levava a um corredor largo com outras três portas, todas fechadas.

O corredor terminava em uma sala de estar pequena, que tinha um sofá e uma televisão. Ao lado, ficava uma mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras, e um balcão de granito que dividia esta área da cozinha.

Ted, o irmão de Teto, estava sentado na frente do balcão.

Não se sabia ao certo se os dois eram irmãos de sangue, mas eles eram muito parecidos. Ambos tinham cabelos rosa-avermelhados e olhos vermelhos, além de um par de asas enormes e negras de morcego que saíam de suas costas.

Quimeras tinham algumas partes de animais, como orelhas, cauda e asas, que foram colocadas em seu corpo com o único objetivo de diferenciá-las dos "humanos normais".

— Ah, bom dia, Kaito! — Teto, que estava na cozinha, o cumprimentou.

— Bom dia — ele respondeu,

Kaito deu a volta no balcão e foi para a cozinha pegar seu café da manhã.

Teto guardava a louça seca enquanto cantarolava baixinho. Seus cabelos, que chegavam até a metade das costas, estavam soltos, e ela usava um vestido amarelo frente única, daqueles em que as alças ficam amarradas atrás do pescoço.

Fora um pouco difícil encontrar roupas para alguém que tinha duas asas saindo das costas. Ted não se incomodava de ficar sem camisa, mas Teto precisava de algo para cobrir a parte de cima, ainda mais por morar com outros três homens.

Foi a irmã de Kaito que providenciou vários vestidos e blusas que deixavam as costas livres para ela.

Espera aí. Ele tinha uma irmã?

Kaito se sentiu um pouco estúpido por ter se esquecido disso.

Mas por que nas outras vidas ele não tinha uma irmã? Ou será que ele tinha, mas só pensou sobre isso agora?

— Kaito? Você me ouviu? — Ele levou um susto quando Teto chacoalhou seu ombro.

— O quê? Desculpa, eu estava tentando lembrar de uma coisa — ele disse um pouco envergonhado.

— Quer que eu sirva missô para você?

— Não precisa, deixa que eu mesmo sirvo.

Rook chegou à sala de estar bocejando alto, enquanto Kaito se sentava de frente para Ted.

Ele era alto, tinha um par de orelhas amareladas e pontiagudas no alto da cabeça e uma cauda canina no fim das cabelos eram pretos e curtos, com uma única mecha vermelha do lado direito de seu rosto.

— Bom dia — ele murmurou, passando um braço em torno da cintura de Ted e beijando sua bochecha.

— Bom dia! — Teto disse, e colocou um bule sobre o balcão. — Aqui está seu chá, Rook.

— Obrigado. — Rook bocejou mais uma vez, e coçou a barriga.

Ele encheu uma caneca com o chá preto e se sentou ao lado de Ted. Seus olhos encontraram os de Kaito por um breve instante, antes de Rook desviar o olhar, falhando em esconder sua expressão de desprezo.

Ele e Kaito nunca se deram muito bem.

Rook não conseguia gostar de humanos. Era compreensível, considerando tudo por o que ele passou.

Kaito se incomodava com toda aquela antipatia, mas ele já havia desistido de convencê-lo de que ele era diferente. Era melhor manter certa distância para evitar conflitos.

— Kaito, o arroz está acabando. — Teto se sentou ao seu lado com um prato de tamagoyaki.

— Eu vou comprar. — Ele colocou a tigela vazia de missô de lado, e pegou um pedaço do omelete enrolado.

— E eu preciso de shampoo. — Ted disse, cruzando os braços sobre o balcão. — Você precisa de alguma coisa, Rook?

Rook apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Já era quase nove horas da manhã, e Kaito tinha que sair para o trabalho dentro de alguns minutos. Ele comeu seu pedaço de tamagoyaki em duas mordidas e colocou a louça suja dentro da pia.

Kaito voltou ao seu quarto e trocou sua bermuda por uma calça jeans. Julgando pelas nuvens no céu, havia alguma possibilidade de chover, então ele pegou um casaco e um guarda-chuva, além do celular e da carteira.

Teto estava terminando de lavar a louça quando ele chegou à cozinha.

— Os dois desceram? — Kaito perguntou.

— Sim. Daqui a pouco eu vou subir também.

Mesmo que morassem em um bairro afastado de uma cidade não muito grande, quando Kaito estava fora, as quimeras ficavam no porão ou no sótão, para não chamar a atenção dos vizinhos.

Os três costumavam ficar juntos, porém, nos últimos meses, Ted e Rook passaram a querer um pouco mais de privacidade. Então, Teto passava o dia inteiro sozinha no sótão, com uma pilha de livros e uma televisão velha. Kaito sentia um pouco de pena, mas ela parecia não se importar.

— Aqui, eu fiz pra você — Teto disse, colocando um bentô sobre o balcão.

— Ah, obrigado! — Kaito agradeceu um pouco envergonhado. — Não precisava...

— Claro que precisava! — Ela sorriu, e Kaito sentiu seu estômago se encher de borboletas. — Tenha um ótimo dia!

— Você também — ele murmurou, enrolando a pontinha do lenço que embrulhava o bentô no dedo.

Teto pegou outro embrulho — seu próprio almoço, provavelmente — e foi para o corredor.

Assim que ouviu a portinha do sótão se fechar, Kaito passou as duas mãos pelo rosto e soltou um grunhido baixo. Por que estar apaixonado era tão frustrante?  
Nas outras vidas, pelo menos, ele tinha certeza de que seu amor era correspondido.

Ele pegou o embrulho e o molho de chaves, que estava pendurado em um gancho na parede ao lado do balcão. Kaito calçou seus sapatos, destrancou a porta e saiu.

A rua estava quase vazia, a única pessoas que estavam fora de suas casas era uma outra senhora que regava seu jardim. Aquele era um bairro calmo, cheio de casinhas modestas com quintais verdes. A maior construção dali devia ser um prédio de cinco andares que ficava na rua de trás.

Kaito desceu a rua com passos lentos, aproveitando a luz fraca do sol e o canto dos pássaros.

A mercearia de sua irmã, que era onde ele trabalhava, ficava a umas duas quadras dali. Assim como a casa onde Kaito morava, aquele estabelecimento fazia parte da herança deixada pelos seus pais.

Kaito passara boa parte de sua infância naquele mercadinho. Ele se lembrava de ajudar sua mãe a arrumar os produtos na prateleira, de cuidar do caixa por alguns minutos quando seu pai tinha algo para resolver no fundo da loja, e de tomar sorvete sentado em cima do freezer junto com sua irmãzinha.

Mas, estranhamente, as lembranças que ele tinha de sua irmã pareciam mais sólidas do que todas as outras.

O que isso significava?

E aí ele viu, pelo canto dos olhos, uma figura sombria do outro lado da rua. O Ser estava ali, parado em frente a uma casa, com aquela mesma expressão sorridente estampada no rosto.

— Então você se lembrou de sua irmã? — A Criatura disse com sua voz áspera. — Será que ela existe mesmo, Kaito?

Um carro passou e o Ser desapareceu. Kaito parou, olhando perplexo para o lugar onde a Criatura estava.

Ele ainda não podia dizer se aquele mundo era o real e, talvez, sua irmã fosse uma pista. As memórias que ele tinha dela eram diferentes de todas as outra, mas o que aquilo queria dizer? Que elas eram verdadeiras? Ou essa era mais uma ilusão da Criatura para confundí-lo?

Ele suspirou. Pensar em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo o deixaria louco.

Kaito seguiu seu caminho, apertando o bentô contra o peito.

A mercearia ficava no andar de baixo de um sobrado. A pintura vermelha das paredes estava desbotada, e a fachada precisava de alguns reparos, mas mesmo assim, aquele era o mercado mais frequentado do bairro.

O interior era um pouco mais arrumado do que a parte de fora. As prateleiras de metal estavam sempre organizadas e cheias de produtos, assim como os dois freezers de bebidas que ficavam escostados na parede do fundo da loja. Um balcão de madeira ficava à direita de quem entrava, e sobre ele ficava uma pequena estante com cigarros, canetas, chicletes e outras coisinhas menores, e a caixa registradora.

Kaiko, sua irmã, estava varrendo a entrada da loja quando ele chegou.

Ela se parecia muito com Kaito. Seus cabelos eram praticamente iguais, tanto na cor quanto no corte, e seus olhos também eram do mesmo tom de azul escuro. Kaiko era muito baixinha, o que fazia ela parecer muito mais jovem do que era.

— Bom dia! — Ela o cumprimentou.

Kaito bagunçou os cabelos dela, rindo ao ouvir seus resmungos. Ele seguiu para os fundos da loja, cumprimentando Al, que estava atrás do balcão.

Alphonse, mais conhecido como Al, era o marido de Kaiko. Ele se mudara da Inglaterra para o Japão a pouco mais de cinco anos, logo depois de pedir Kaiko em casamento. Al era um homem muito alto, chegando quase aos dois metros, o que fazia um contraste até que bonitinho com os um metro e meio de Kaiko. Seus cabelos eram castanho-escuros, com as têmporas grisalhas, apesar de ele não ser assim tão velho.

Kaito deixou de bentô na salinha dos fundos, junto com o casaco e o guarda-chuva. Ele vestiu um dos aventais pretos que estavam pendurados em ganchos na parede e voltou para a loja.

— Kaito, você pode ficar aqui no balcão? Tenho que arrumar o estoque — Al perguntou. Apesar de morar no Japão há tanto tempo, ele ainda tinha um sotaque muito forte.

— Claro.

Kaito se sentou na banqueta alta que ficava atrás do balcão e apoiou os braços sobre seu tampo de madeira.

Ele se lembrou das vezes que ficara naquele mesmo lugar quando era criança. Seus pézinhos mal alcançavam o chão, seus pais deviam ser loucos de deixar uma criança sozinha em um lugar tão alto.

Era estranho como ele conseguia se lembrar de seus pais, mas não do rosto deles. Eles morreram há tanto tempo assim?

Por mais que ele tentasse, nenhuma data lhe vinha à cabeça, nem mesmo uma lembrança de algum funeral ou algo assim.

Um vulto negro entrou pela porta, e Kaito até pensou que era um cliente, mas a sua visão começou a ficar turva.

A risada da Criatura fez seus pelos se arrepiarem, e Kaito podia ver sua silhueta sombria parada em frente ao balcão.

Ele cruzou os braços e deitou a cabeça sobre eles, tentando não entrar em pânico. E tudo escureceu mais uma vez.

* * *

Esse capítulo foi cheio de referências a Full Metal Alchemist (quimeras, Alphonse). Terminei Brotherhood faz pouco tempo e, meu deus do céu, quero casar com a Hiromu Arakawa s2

Algumas coisinhas interessantes que imaginei sobre as quimeras: Como eu já disse, as partes de animais são só pra diferenciar, ou seja, Rook não escuta com aquelas orelhas, e Teto e Ted não podem voar. Eles conseguem mexer essas partes, mas as asas não são fortes o suficiente pra voar, e não estão posicionadas deum jeito muito... aerodinâmico (?). O Rook consegue abanar o rabo, euaheuehae. "Se essas partes não servem pra nada, por que eles não cortam fora?" Primeiro porque doeria pra caralho. E segundo, porque tem meio que um "orgulho de quimera" entre esses 3 (principalmente o Rook), e eles não vão fingir que são humanos, mesmo que fosse mais fácil viver assim. (Deve ter alguma quimera por aí que já arrancou essas partes e vive como um "humano comum").

Eu mudei muitas coisas da minha ideia inicial enquanto escrevi esse capítulo (a Mari que sabe). Era pros humanos que ajudam as quimeras serem executados junto com elas, mas achei forte demais :V No fim, pensei em Homem Formiga, e coloquei que você fica mal visto por aí, como todo ex-presidiário, só que com um toque de "seu amante de quimeras".

(Minhas notas finais sempre são gigantescas, né?)

Enfim. Até o próximo capítulo, galera o/


	6. Alguém da outra vida

Achei que esse capítulo ficou meio corrido ;w; Sei lá se é impressão minha ou se ficou mesmo.

De qualquer forma, boa leitura!

* * *

Quando Kaito se deu conta, ele estava deitado em uma cama com os olhos abertos.

Um som repetitivo soava no lugar. Ele tateou os lençóis e encontrou um celular vibrando.

O alarme tocava, e era sete e meia da manhã. Ele o desativou e percebeu que tinha quatro mensagens não lidas.

 _Bom dia Kaito-kun!(*^ω^)_

 _Já acordou? (´｡• ω •｡`)_

 _Não se esqueça de escovar bem os dentes! ψ(｀∇´)ψ_

 _Ainda não acordou? Vou ter que ir aí te tirar da cama? (｀ー´)_

Kaito sentiu um arrepio ao ler aquelas mensagens, e as memórias daquela vida vieram mais rápido do que ele esperava.

Ele se lembrou de estar na escola em um dia quente, o sol de punha, e tudo estava alaranjado. Uma caloura que ele vira algumas vezes pelos corredores da escola estava parada em sua frente, segurando um envelope cor de rosa enfeitado com coraçõezinhos e adesivos da Hello Kitty. Kaito o pegou, e ela murmurou um "obrigada" baixinho.

Dentro do envelope havia um papel também rosa e cheio de adesivos, onde estava escrita, com tinta roxa e uma caligrafia impecável, uma declaração de amor.

Kaito leu com atenção, impressionado com o cuidado que a garota teve ao escrever e enfeitar aquela cartinha, e se assustou quando ouviu um soluço. A menina — Furukawa Miki — chorava, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Ele se lembrou de como ela tremia, dos seus soluços agudos, e do perfume doce que o papel de carta tinha. Lembrou-se de ficar desesperado, e de não saber o que fazer. _(Por que ela estava chorando?! Ele fez algo errado?)_

Lembrou-se de abraçá-la, na tentativa de acalmá-la, mas a menina chorou ainda mais. Ele a levou até uma loja de conveniência que ficava do outro lado da rua e comprou dois sorvetes, e eles comeram sentados em uma praça, enquanto ela se desculpava e esfregava os olhos vermelhos, dizendo que só estava muito nervosa.

E depois daquele dia, eles se tornaram namorados.

Kaito não se lembrava exatamente como, mas eles estavam juntos há quase seis meses.

Seis meses não muito felizes para ele.

Não que ele não gostasse de Miki, de forma alguma. Ela era uma menina incrível, engraçada e muito inteligente, mas não era uma namorada tão boa assim.

Miki era muito grudenta, e exigia atenção constante da parte de Kaito. Além disso, o ciúme que ela sentia era quase doentio. Kaito se lembrou, com horror, de algumas das várias brigas que eles tiveram por causa disso. Em algumas delas, ela até mesmo exigira que ele se afastasse de qualquer garota.

Mas ele não sabia exatamente como terminar aquele relacionamento. Miki era uma ótima pessoa, seria horrível chateá-la

— Kaito? — Alguém o chamou de fora do quarto. — Já acordou?

A porta abriu, e uma mulher de cabelos azuis entrou.

Kaito precisou de alguns segundos para perceber que aquela era sua mãe.

— Você vai se atrasar para a aula se continuar deitado aí. — Ela foi até um cesto que estava no canto do quarto e jogou as roupas que estavam no chão ao seu redor dentro dele.

— Ah, sim, já estou levantando.

Ela saiu do quarto com o cesto nas mãos e fechou a porta.

Kaito se pôs de pé e foi até o armário que ficava ao lado da cama. Ele vestiu seu gakuran preto com uma camiseta branca por baixo e foi para o banheiro.

Enquanto escovava os dentes, Kaito encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Seu rosto parecia mais jovem do que ele se lembrava, mais arredondado, e sem nenhum sinal de barba por fazer. Sua aparência também mudava de uma vida para outra? Que estranho.

Quando ele chegou ao andar de baixo, a mesa de café da manhã estava posta para três pessoas. Seu pai já estava comendo, enquanto sua mãe terminava de arrumar os pratos.

— Bom dia — ele murmurou, sentando-se ao lado de seu pai.

Sua mãe se sentou em sua frente, e Kaito olhou para a cadeira vazia que restou ao lado dela.

Ele pensou na sua irmã da outra vida, e se ela existia nessa. Seria muito estranho perguntar aos seus pais se ele tinha uma irmã mais nova?

Seu celular vibrou algumas vezes no bolso de sua calça enquanto ele comia, mas ele o ignorou, era melhor ver mais tarde.

Depois que terminou de comer, Kaito colocou a louça suja na pia, pegou sua mochila e foi para a porta.

— Não se esqueça do seu almoço — sua mãe disse, entregando-lhe uma sacolinha de pano. — Tenha um bom dia.

— Bom dia para você também. — Ele calçou os sapatos e guardou o almoço em sua mochila.

Kaito conferiu as notificações de seu celular enquanto caminhava em direção à escola. Três novas mensagens, todas de Miki.

 _Já tá vindo? (＃＞＜)_

 _Por que você não responde minhas mensagens?(＃`Д´)'_

 _Kaaaaaiiiiitoooooooo (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻_

Kaito suspirou. Como ele aguentava receber tantas mensagens desnecessárias?

 _Já estou no caminho._

Ele digitou rapidamente e devolveu o celular para o bolso.

A escola não ficava muito longe de sua casa, e Kaito se lembrava do caminho perfeitamente.

Aparentemente, sua idade podia mudar de uma vida para a outra. Então, se ele se lembrasse de sua "idade real", seria mais fácil descobrir qual era a sua vida real.

Entretanto, ele não fazia ideia de quantos anos tinha de verdade. Ter dezessete anos — como naquela vida — fazia tanto sentido quanto ter vinte e tantos ou mais de trinta. Kaito não conseguia ter certeza de qual era a sua verdadeira idade.

— Kaito-kuun! — Aquela voz estridente o acordou de seus devaneios e, quando Kaito se deu conta, ele estava quase caindo na calçada.

— Ah! Miki! — ele exclamou, sentindo a garota abraçar sua cintura com força.

Eles estavam na frente da escola, e Miki se jogou contra ele com tanta força que quase o derrubou.

Ela era uma menina baixinha e magra, seus cabelos eram compridos e em um tom rosa avermelhado, assim como seus olhos, com uma mecha se sobressaindo no topo de sua cabeça. Ela vestia um sailor fuku verde escuro, com meias três-quartos brancas.

— Desculpa, eu te assustei né? — Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés de beijou sua bochecha. — Eu queria te mostrar essa imagem super bonitinha que eu achei!

Ela tirou o celular do bolso, apertou alguns botões e mostrou a tela para Kaito.

Na imagem, uma personagem de anime de cabelos loiros segurava um machado coberto de sangue em uma mão, e um braço decepado na outra. Dentro de um balãozinho de fala, a frase " Vou matar qualquer um que tentar tirar o meu Yukio-sama de mim " estava escrita. O fundo cor de rosa e o traço "chibi" que fora utilizado para desenhar a menina até traziam um certo ar de fofura, mas Kaito achou aquilo, no mínimo, perturbador.

— Gostou? Eu até coloquei de papel de parede! — Ela disse e mostrou a tela inicial de seu celular.

Antes de pensar em alguma resposta, Kaito percebeu que faltava menos de cinco minutos para a aula começar.

— É melhor eu ir para a sala, Miki. — Ele apertou a alça de sua mochila e atravessou o portão. — Saikawa-sensei sempre chega cedo.

— Ok! A gente se vê no intervalo!

Eles seguiram caminhos opostos, ela indo para a quadra, onde teria aula de educação física, e ele indo para o prédio da escola.

Kaito trocou seus sapatos com pressa, e subiu dois lances de escadas para chegar até seu andar. Ele entrou na sala pouco antes do professor, e se sentou em seu lugar, que ficava no meio da segunda fileira mais próxima da janela.

Saikawa era um jovem professor de inglês que cheirava a cigarro e falava bastante sobre os romances policiais que lia. Sua voz tinha um tom monótono, e não era raro ver alunos caindo no sono durante a sua aula, ainda mais por ser a primeira do dia.

Depois de fazerem a reverência, o professor começou a chamada.

Kaito estava tirando seu caderno da mochila, depois de responder à chamada, quando reparou na pessoa que estava sentada ao seu lado.

Os cabelos dela tinham aquele tom esverdeado tão familiar, e estavam presos em marias chiquinhas, assim como nas várias memórias que ele tinha daquela outra vida em que era policial.

Não era possível. Por que ela estava ali?! A Criatura podia levá-la de uma vida para a outra, assim como faz com ele? Não, não era ela. Era só outra menina muito parecida. _(Não dá pra ver seu rosto! Olha pra cá!)_ Não podia ser, não-

— Hatsune? — O professor chamou.

— Presente! — Ela respondeu, e o sangue de Kaito gelou em suas veias.

Aquela era Hatsune Miku, sua esposa na outra vida.

Uma risada áspera soou bem perto do ouvido dele, e ele não se atreveu a olhar para os lados.

Ela estava demorando para aparecer.

— Olha só, Kaito — a Criatura sussurrou. — Quem é essa aí? Você lembra?

Tudo começou a girar, e Kaito apoiou o queixo na mão, tentando não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

— Ela era sua esposa, ou não? — O Ser riu mais uma vez. — E a Miki? O que ela vai achar disso?

A risada da Criatura ficou cada vez mais alta e perturbadora, até se tornar um zumbido insuportável.

Kaito respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, pronto para ir para a outra vida.

* * *

Queria deixar bem claro aqui que o relacionamento deles não vai ser nada saudável.

Eu fiz meio que inspirado no primeiro namoro que tive, que foi uma bosta. Eu não era menina ciúmes que nem a Miki (gente, gosto tanto dela, doeu escrever ela chata assim ;w;), mas eu não fui uma boa namorada.

Curiosidades sobre esse capítulo: A menina da imagem que a Miki mostrou originalmente tinha o cabelo roxo, mas eu mudei pra parecer a Mayu euaheuae. Na verdade, era pra ser uma referência àquela mina de Mirai Nikki. (Cá entre nós: Acho tão zzz esse povo que romantiza psicopatas e paga pau pra esses personagens que nem ela).

Outra coisa: não sei se alguém percebeu, mas esse Saikawa-sensei foi uma referência a Subete ga F ni naru. Até pensei em falar daquelas camisetas que ele usava, mas ia ficar meio aleatório, euaheae.


	7. A Rainha de Gelo

Dessa vez, Kaito acordou com uma forte dor nas costas. Ele abriu os olhos e lambeu os lábios extremamente secos, grunhindo ao sentir que seus ombros também estavam doloridos.

Ele estava deitado dentro de um saco de dormir, no chão de uma sala empoeirada e cheia de caixas. Aquela sala tinha o teto um pouco baixo, de um material semelhante a isopor. As paredes estavam mofadas, e tinha teias de aranha por todo lado. Kaito sentiu seu nariz coçar só de imaginar quanto tempo aquele lugar ficou fechado, sem ser limpo.

Havia uma janela em uma das paredes, parcialmente coberta por duas tábuas. O céu alaranjado podia ser visto pelas frestas, e parecia que o sol acabara de nascer.

Kaito coçou os olhos, e tentou deitar de lado, mas aquele saco de dormir apertado atrapalhava seus movimentos.

Havia algo errado, mas ele não sabia dizer o quê.

Depois de alguns minutos, Kaito percebeu que sua perna direita não tocava em nada além do saco de dormir. Onde estava a perna esquerda?

Ele tentou mexer os dedos do pé, mas só sentiu os da direita se mexerem. Nenhum sinal dos esquerdos.

O saco de dormir pareceu ainda mais apertado enquanto ele tentava sair para ver o que estava acontecendo. Depois de encontrar o zíper e abrí-lo totalmente, Kaito se sentou e olhou para os próprios pés. Sua perna direita estava ali, perfeitamente normal, talvez com mais cicatrizes do que ele esperava, mas a esquerda só ia até a altura do joelho.

Ele olhou para onde a perna terminava atônito por alguns minutos, até juntar coragem para tocar o local. A pele era completamente irregular, coberta de cicatrizes, e ele podia sentir seus dedos a tocando. Não era uma ilusão. Ele realmente não tinha parte da perna esquerda.

E aí, ele se lembrou, com horror, de como perdera aquele membro.

Era uma noite escura e fria, muito fria, e ele fugia, correndo sem rumo pelas ruas. Sua respiração estava descompassada, e seus pulmões doíam com o ar gelado. Ele entrou em um beco, encostou-se na parede e prendeu a respiração, prestando atenção nos sons ao seu redor. Depois de ouvir apenas alguns uivos distantes, ele respirou fundo e escorregou até se sentar no chão.

Esse foi o seu pior erro.

Grunhinhos, latas caindo no chão, e um cheiro forte de sangue e cachorro molhado. Kaito congelou. Como ele não percebera que tinha algo ali?!

O ser o atacou sem nenhum escrúpulo, abocanhando sua perna esquerda com vontade. Ele se lembrou claramente de ver aquela figura antropomórfica sobre ele, e da sensação dos dentes afiados cravando em sua panturrilha e de sua pele rasgando.

Kaito berrava a plenos pulmões, sentindo as presas afundando cada vez mais em sua carne e seu sangue empapando o tecido da calça, e ele podia jurar que ouvira o estalo do seu osso se partindo.

Kaito se lembrou se olhar para o céu estrelado, pensando em como ele morreria de um jeito patético, sem nem ter chance de lutar.

E aí, ela apareceu, e arrebentou a cabeça daquele bicho com uma marreta.

Ele não sabia de onde ela viera, nem como chegara ali, só se lembrava de como a lua brilhava sobre a sua cabeça de uma forma quase divina, a luz refletindo em seus cabelos rosados.

Depois de ter certeza de que o bicho estava morto, aquela mulher o levou para um lugar seguro, onde ela cortou fora o que restou de sua perna.

Kaito desmaiou, no mínimo, umas três vezes durante a cirurgia improvisada que ela fizera sem anestesia e com utensílios que, com certeza, não eram esterilizados, em um lugar iluminado apenas por três lâmpadas fluorescentes. Pelo menos, o cheiro de álcool trouxe certa segurança a ele.

— _Você não sabe que eles ficam mais ativos durante a noite?!_ — Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse quando que ele acordou, quase dois dias depois da cirurgia.

Ela se referia aos lobisomens.

Ninguém sabe ao certo por que isso aconteceu, mas em uma noite de lua cheia, há cerca de um ano, quase um terço da população mundial se transformou nessas criaturas, e nunca mais voltou à forma humana, nem mesmo durante o dia. Desde então, o mundo se tornou um caos.

Os lobisomens tomaram conta das ruas, matando pessoas e alimentando-se de sua carne, e os humanos tiveram que aprender a lutar para sobreviver.

Kaito perdeu sua perna duas semanas depois de que tudo começou, logo na primeira vez em que ele se aventurou sozinho pelas ruas.

E ele seguiu aquela mulher desde então.

Seu nome era Luka, e ele tinha certeza de que não duraria mais que uma semana se não estivesse junto dela. Ela tinha armas, e sabia técnicas de sobrevivência muito úteis para aquela situação. Kaito nunca seria tão habilidoso quanto ela, ele não sabia por que Luka não o deixara para trás até aquele momento.

E ele tinha uma admiração enorme por ela.

Luka era muito bonita, isso ele não podia negar. Seus cabelos tinham um tom rosa pálido e chegavam até sua cintura, e seus olhos eram azuis claros, quase prateados, tão frios quanto ela mesma. Seu corpo era cheio de curvas, que quase sempre eram escondidas por roupas largas e escuras.

— O que aconteceu? — A porta se abriu de repente, e ela entrou.

Foi aí que Kaito se deu conta da dor que sentia onde sua canela esquerda um dia esteve, e dos gemidos que escapavam de seus lábios.

A dor não era insuportável, mas era bizarro sentir algo em um lugar que não existia mais.

— Dor fantasma? — Luka perguntou com indiferença, caminhando até a janela para olhar pelas frestas das tábuas.

— É, acho que sim. — Kaito coçou a cabeça, envergonhado por tê-la deixado preocupada.

— Tem um grupo de pessoas aqui por perto, não vai demorar para perceberem que estamos aqui. — Luka parou ao seu lado e lhe estendeu a mão. — Temos que sair logo, se arrume.

Kaito precisou de alguns segundos para perceber que ela estava o oferecendo ajuda para se levantar.

Ele ficou de pé, apoiando-se no ombro de Luka enquanto ela pegava um par de muletas que estava encostado em uma pilha de caixas.

Saindo da salinha, Kaito percebeu que eles estavam dentro de um supermercado abandonado.

Ele lavou o rosto e enxaguou a boca na pia de um banheiro pequeno que tinha ali. A água tinha gosto de ferrugem, e aquele lugar não cheirava nada bem. Entretanto, ele sabia que havia lugares por aí em um estado muito pior que aquele.

De volta à sala, Kaito separou uma calça preta de sarja e um casaco cinza. Enquanto tirava os shorts verdes que usava, ele parou mais uma vez para olhar as cicatrizes que cobriam o coto. A essa altura, a dor fantasma não passava de uma ardência suportável.

Se aquele mundo não era real, como a Criatura fez a sua perna simplesmente desaparecer? Como Kaito podia sentir seus próprios dedos contornando aqueles quelóides?

De fato, existiam mais coisas naquele universo do que ele imaginava.

— Vamos, Kaito, se arrume logo. — Luka disse do outro lado da porta, e Kaito se apressou para terminar de se vestir.

Depois de guardar algumas roupas e o saco de dormir em sua mochila, Kaito encaixou sua prótese de perna.

Luka arrumara aquela prótese sabe-se lá onde, ela não estava nas melhores condições, mas dava para o gasto.

Era uma prótese simples, preta com alguns detalhes em branco. O encaixe era de fibra de carbono, com o inteiror forrado de EVA. O pé era de silicone, muito realista, mas Kaito o achava estranho, e quase nunca tirava o tênis que o escondia. O joelho não funcionava muito bem e rangia de forma irritante a cada passo que ele dava. Pelo menos, a meia de silicone, que servia para cobrir seu coto, estava em boas condições.

Kaito ficou de pé, e passou o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra para ver se estava tudo certo.

Saindo da sala com a mochila nas costas e as muletas em mãos, ele encontrou Luka sentada no corredor, olhando-se em um espelhinho de bolso enquanto passava um batom cor de vinho. Ela ficava dez vezes mais intimidadora quando usava maquiagem, e Kaito achava isso incrível.

— Pronto? — Ela perguntou, fechando o batom e guardando-o junto com o espelho no bolso da mochila.

— Pronto.

— Então vamos.

Eles saíram pelos fundos, carregando suas mochilas pesadas cheias de mantimentos, pouco depois do grupo de pessoas entrar pela porta da frente do supermercado.

Luka caminhava com as mãos enfiadas no bolso de seu casaco preto e o capuz cobrindo sua cabeça, e Kaito andava ao seu lado, seu passo manco o deixando um pouco para trás.

Aquele era um bairro residencial, cheio de casas desbotadas com janelas quebradas. Os dois eram os únicos andando por ali.

Kaito já se acostumara com o cheiro de podridão que cobria as cidades, mas naquelas ruas o fedor estava particularmente forte.

Depois de alguns passos, a origem daquele cheiro apareceu.

Cinco lobisomens mortos, dois em cada calçada e um no meio da rua. Os corpos já estavam parcialmente decompostos, e só era possível ver que não eram humanos por causa da camada rala de pelos cinzentos que cobria sua pele. No meio deles, vários urubus brigavam pela carniça.

Kaito cobriu o nariz e a boca com a mão, lutando contra a ânsia que subia sua garganta.

— Parece que alguém fez uma limpa aqui — Luka murmurou. — Teremos que ir por outro caminho.

Ela passou pelo portão arrebentado de uma das casas e seguiu para o quintal dos fundos. Kaito a seguiu sem questionar, aliviado por sair de perto daqueles cadáveres.

O muro que cercava aquela casa era um pouco baixo,e Luka e Kaito o pularam com facilidade. Eles continuaram atravessando os quintais das casas e pulando os muros e cercas que surgiam pelo caminho.

Kaito não sabia exatamente para onde estavam indo, mas não fazia nenhuma pergunta. Luka sabia o que estava fazendo.

Vez ou outra um vulto passava pelo campo de visão de Kaito, e ele se sentia um pouco desesperado por não saber se aquilo era coisa da Criatura ou se havia algo os seguindo.

Depois de atravessar uns quatro ou cinco quintais, Kaito percebeu que Luka ficara para trás.

Ele parou e esperou que ela o alcançasse.

— O que aconteceu? — Kaito perguntou assim que ela chegou ao seu lado.

— Nada. Vamos.

Não dava certo insistir em perguntas que Luka não respondia, disso Kaito sabia muito bem, então ele só a seguiu calado.

Depois de andarem por quase vinte minutos, Luka parou no quintal de uma casa.

Era uma casa pequena e de paredes amareladas. No quintal havia somente uma mesa e duas cadeiras perdidas no meio da grama alta e uma pequena varanda coberta de azulejos brancos, onde Luka subiu.

— Ninguém entrou nessa casa ainda — ela explicou, apontando para as janelas e para a porta, que estavam intactas. — Deve ter bastante comida e roupas aí dentro.

A porta dos fundos estava destrancada, para a surpresa dos dois. Luka entrou primeiro, empunhando seu revólver e olhando para cada canto daquele lugar.

Era uma cozinha bem simples, com um fogão, uma geladeira e um armário. O piso de azulejos brancos, iguais aos da varanda, e a pia de granito estavam cobertos por uma camada de poeira.

— Fique aí, vou ver se não tem outros aqui dentro. — Ela colocou sua mochila no chão e saiu pela outra porta.

Kaito também tirou a mochila das costas e deixou as muletas encostadas na parede. Ele apoiou o quadril na beirada da pia, passando todo o peso de seu corpo para a perna direita. A prótese estava começando a incomodá-lo, era melhor tirá-la assim que Luka voltasse.

No instante em que Kaito pensou sobre isso, algo passou pela porta da cozinha. Luka já havia voltado? Que rápido.

— Luka?

Mas aí, Kaito percebeu que a figura parada na porta era alta demais para ser ela.

— Ora, Kaito, como pôde me confundir com ela? — A voz áspera fez ele se arrepiar.

A visão da Criatura ficava ainda mais sinistra quando se estava dentro de uma casa abandonada. E para piorar, a luz da cozinha começou a piscar. Não havia mais energia elétrica naquela cidade! Como a luz acendeu?!

Tudo começou a girar e Kaito não se deu conta de que estava caindo até sentir o piso frio contra sua bochecha e uma dor forte na têmpora.

Antes que ele pudesse gritar por ajuda, tudo escureceu.

* * *

E aí, o que acharam da Luka toda pica grossa? AUEHAUE

Não me perguntem como a Luka sabia fazer uma amputação, nem como o Kaito sobreviveu (Isso nem a Luka deve saber). Sou muito sensível a gore, então quase não faço pesquisas dessa parte, deixo pra perguntar pros meus amiguinhos das biológicas que pesquisam isso sem medo de ver imagens. Se bem que eu li a página da Wikipédia sobre amputações, mas anyways.

Curiosidades sobre esse capítulo:

-Como eu disse, li a página da Wikipédia sobre amputações e também sobre dor no membro fantasma, que é a dorzinha que o Kaito sente lá no começo. Também achei um site que vende próteses e me baseei nele pra descrever a prótese do Kaito.

-Quando pensei na Luka nessa fanfic, queria fazer ela toda fodona e séria pra caramba. Aí, assisti Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, e achei que seria legal me inspirar na Olivier Mira Armstrong pra escrever a Luka. Por isso, o título do capítulo é A Rainha do Gelo, um dos apelidos da Mira.

-Esse capítulo ficou diretamente ligado com a minha fanfic de Free na cena em que a Luka fica pra trás. No capítulo 2 de Sem Rumo, duas pessoas passam pelo quintal da casa onde Rei e Nagisa estão, acho que deu pra entender. Primeira vez que faço um crossover entre minhas fanfics auaheuhe.

-Imaginei os lobisomens tipo os de Harry Potter, que são mais feiosos e não tão parecidos com um lobo.

Ah sim, agora tenho um tumblr para minhas fanfics, dá uma olhada . Reblogo vários posts falando sobre fanfics e às vezes falo sobre o andamento das minhas. Os posts sobre essa fanfic estão na tag Qual ( [link do tumblr]/tagged/qual). Se vocês quiserem saber como anda a escrita dos capítulos, é só dar uma olhadinha lá.


End file.
